


Be calm, be brave (it’ll be okay)

by Elske



Series: Communism (is just a red herring) [1]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elske/pseuds/Elske
Summary: Two galpals and one son having a sleepover in a bomb shelter. That’s it. That’s the story. I’m working on a prequel though! Thanks to everyone in the pbb discord: it’s a mess, but it’s *our* mess!





	Be calm, be brave (it’ll be okay)

Joel yawns broadly, tries to hide it behind his hand, but his mother notices. “Go to sleep, Joel,” she says gently. “And I promise you won’t have any nightmares tonight.”

The boy smiles. “Because we’re in the shelter. And because Aunt Susie keeps us safe.”

“I’ll always keep us safe,” Susie chimes in, her voice heavy and sleepy. 

“You’ll tell the good Russians not to hurt us,” Joel adds, yawning again. “And the bad ones aren’t smart enough to get us.”

“Exactly, love. So go to sleep.” Mimi takes the flashlight from her son’s hands and clicks it off, strokes her hand through the boy’s hair until she hears his breathing settle into the tones of slumber.

She feels Susie press a kiss to the nape of her neck, and she smiles in the dark. Susie loops an arm around her waist and she reaches down to twine their fingers together. “You’ll keep me safe too?” she whispers, and feels the soft press of Susie’s lips on her skin.

“As safe as we can be,” she promises, snuggling up closer. She runs her toes up one of Mimi’s calves, and Mimi giggles. 

“Stop that, Joel’s right here,” she scolds, and Susie laughs. She kisses Mimi’s neck again, and then sighs, pulling Mimi in closer. 

“Good night, love,” she murmurs in Russian. Mimi squeezes Susie’s hand, smiles into the darkness of their bomb shelter, and her heart is so full it’s nearly breaking.


End file.
